Arthur and friends in public bathing
by Travis 2017
Summary: Arthur and them go to a new public bathing place. No flames allowed. They are Adults in this not kids.
1. Chapter 1

Arthur and the new public baths

* * *

A new public baths opened in Elwood City. And Arthur and them go to it. They are glad it is now open. They will join it so they can take baths and stuff like that. Just nothing like gay bath houses. That one is like they have in Asian nations. Public bathing that is not bath houses that gays go to. Like Asian nations they are divided by gender so to abide by the local law. They only pay entrance fee to get clean in the baths. They are Adults and in Elwood City. They have to bring their own cleaning stuff like soap and Shampoo. They got towels there to use. D.W. still lives with her parents and sister.

"That place is now open kids," said Mrs. Read, "We can go to it now."

"I was wondering when it would open," said Arthur, "Can our friends come as well?"

"They sure can," said Mrs. Read, " You can call them and D.W. can call hers after you do."

"Sounds good to me Mom ," said D.W., "I do love to take baths."

"They don't only have baths," said Mrs. Read, "They have steam rooms as well."

They called their friends they can all come to it with them. They met there and went inside of it. They like what they see in it. Roman like stuff in it. That makes that public bathing place very good. They all do love that place and the baths themselves. They went in the locker rooms and took off all their clothes and went in the bath tubs enjoying it and talking.

"This place is nice," said Bud, "But where are the women at?"

"They dived it by gender," said Arthur, "Seeing the men and women aren't the same in this area."

"So that is the reason?"said Bud, "And can i say the name of the parts here?"

"You sure can here,"said Brain, "We are men after all."

Bud said he will think about saying it. See what happens next chapter of this story.


	2. Talking at the baths

Arthur and the new public baths

* * *

They are taking a bath in the pools still talking. They are enjoying the baths. They love that it is open. Bud is thinking if he should name that part of his that boys and men have. He is a young man after all and has Emily as a girlfriend.

"I won't say it here," said Bud, "But we can at home it is private there."

"Sounds good to me," said Arthur, "Even though we are naked here."

"That is true," said Brain, "But we will allow you to tell us at one of our houses."

"I love this place," said Buster, " And Bud which house you want to say it at?"

"Who ever's house is closer," said Bud, "Who lives closer to here?"

"That is Arthur and Francine's house," said Brain, "We can say the name of the organ there."

Now we see the women talking. In the bath tub in that area talking about their husbands.

"Yeah this place is very nice," said Francine, "Glad it is now open. Arthur is a good husband."

"You said it," said Fern, "So is George to me."

"Same here," said Sue Ellen, "Brain is good to me i now call him Alan."

"I am glad it is open," said Muffy, "Buster is good to me."

" Very good place with hot baths," said Ladonna, "My husband is named Gary."

They know it will stay in business for a long time. Because the citizens of Elwood City love that place a lot.

"This place is nice," said George, "What do you think Binky?"

"I agree with you," said Binky, "They have many bath houses in Asia. Is the right Brain?"

"That is correct," said Brain, "Japan most of all."

"Now we have one here," said Arthur, "Unlike the gay bathhouses this is for bathing not for sin." 

They agree with Arthur 100%. They know what gay bathhouses is for and that place they are at is for bathing. See what happens next chapter. Read and review.


	3. We love this place

Arthur and the new public baths

* * *

Arthur and them are still talking at the public baths. Then we see the women talking in their part as well. Having a good time at the public baths. To talk and get clean at the same time. The owner of that place is from Tokyo, Japan. The male area has a painting of Mt. Fuji on it. And the female area has a painting of the Imperial palace in Tokyo on it.

"That there is a painting of a mountain," said Bud, "But is it a volcano and what is its name?"

"Yes it is a volcano," said Brain, "That is Mt. Fuji in Japan."

"Could that erupt soon Brain?" said Arthur, "Or will it be a while?"

"It might be a while," said Brain, "Or it could erupt soon we don't know yet."

"Let's hope not," said James, "It could destroy part of Tokyo and then be rebuilt."

Now we see the girls talking about their painting. About what life must be like for the Imperial family of Japan.

"Life in that palace must be nice," said D.W., "What do you girls think?"

"I agree with you," said Francine, "That is a good painting of it."

"A perfect paint of what it looks like," said Sue Ellen, "I saw it when i was in Japan."

"Must be nice to see other countries," said Fern, "You are lucky."

"I must be," said Sue Ellen, "Helps that my dad is a diplomat."

The women all agree. Back to Arthur and the other men in their area. Still talking of course.

"This place is nice," said Arthur, "Water is nice and hot."

"You said it," said Buster, "I love this place."

"We all love this place," said Brain, "We can take a bath and talk and naked without shame."

"That is true," said Arthur, "I sure love it myself."

Next chapter the wash themselves from the tops of their ears and some ears on top of head down to their feet and toes. Every part will be washed. See what happens next chapter.


	4. Time to go home

Arthur and the new public baths

* * *

They are now ready to wash themselves in the baths. We see Arthur and the other men first. They are ready to wash themselves. They are not touching each others body but they clean themselves. They wash from head down to the toes. And all in between. Until they get every body parts cleaned. They all love this place a lot.

"Time to wash our bodies," said Arthur, "Then dry off go into the locker room and get dressed. Then go home after that."

"Yes indeed Arthur," said Brain, "Just what i was thinking."

"Sounds good to me," said Buster, "My favorite parts to wash is my ears."

"You don't want to know what part i love to clean," said Arthur, "But we can see it because we are nude."

"It is okay for a male to wash that," said Brain, "We males have them not females."

They washed all their parts got out dried off and went to the locker room. So they can get dressed and go home. They are waiting for their wives so they can go home. They don't want to leave them behind after all. We see the women now. They are now talking as they were. They will soon wash themselves. Dry off and go home with their husbands.

"Time to wash our bodies now," said Francine, "Then dry off and get dressed so we can go home."

"I agree with you," said Muffy, "I sure love this place."

"I also agree," said Fern, "And we all love this place."

"Yes we all do," said Ladonna, "It is a nice place to relax."

"Yes indeed," said Francine, "But soon we have to go home."

They washed their bodies and got dressed and now they are going home with their husbands. They will be back in a week. This is the last chapter of this story. The end.


End file.
